Wounded Birds
by Hardluck Joesephine
Summary: Vicious survives and tries to rebuild his life. Cowboy Bebop is copyright of Shinichiro Watanabe and Sunrise.
1. Header

Title:

**Title**: Wounded Birds  
**Author Name:** Samantha J. McClard

**Pseudonym:** Hardluck Joesephine  
**Email:**  
**Sequel To:** None

**Fandom/Series:** Cowboy Bebop

**Genre/Category:** Hurt/Comfort, Romance  
**Rating:** NC17

**Spoilers/Warning/Disclaimer:** Lots of Nudity, Sex, Bad Words, and Violence.  
**Timeline:** After the series ended. Three years after Episode 26 ended.

**Characters:** Vicious, other Bebop Characters, and an OC.  
**Pairings/Relationships:** Vicious (x) Lyssiah

**Predicted Total Length:** 4,000  
**Summary:** Vicious survives the battle with Spike Spiegel, quits the syndicate, and tries to rebuild his life from scratch.

**Author's Note:** I put my OC Lyssiah in damn near everything I write. If she doesn't fit in, or you don't like her, please let me know so I can fix it or eliminate her. Thanks very much.


	2. Chapter 1

After the battle of the titans ended and they thought everyone was absolutely dead, Vicious lay on the ground semi conscience and bleeding out from his gunshot wound. He heard the voices of his former men on the ground floor, trying to figure out what to do about the two dead bodies of the would-be heads of the Red Dragon syndicate. He counted the hours until soul evacuation. He figured he had to wait just long enough to convince everybody he was really dead and then he could make his next move. Spike was lying there on the stairs, not moving, not breathing, and not making one sign of life. Vicious copied it and slowly the ambulances and police came. They took the wounded, but left the two dead soldiers for the morgue people.

After all the commotion and after The ISSP had left, Vicious stood up. His former men were gone, all the other wounded men were gone, and Spike was gone. "Huh," He said to himself. "I wonder why they took him and not me. Maybe I have past on already." Vicious pinched the skin by his wound and no, he wasn't dead yet. But he would be soon if he didn't do anything about his excessive bleeding.

He winced as he began to walk down the long length of stairs. He didn't question why he was the only one still at the scene of the battle. He just thought about what he had to do next. Nothing. He had nothing to work on. No other syndicate would take him because of the coup. He had no experience in business except for the dirty, low down business of the syndicate.

"Enough." He said to stop his brain. "I have to get to a hospital."

Vicious picked up what was still a working phone and called for an ambulance to pick him up a block away from where he was.

"Yes, Yes I have everything I need, just get here!" He was now frustrated with not having a plan for the future, but right now staying alive was top on the list of things to do.

He managed to walk all the way to his rendezvous point without passing out from blood loss. The ambulance came and picked him up and shortly after that he went into a deep dreamless sleep…

****

Three Years Later…

Lyssiah found herself chasing another idiot bounty for pennies through grimy the streets of Mars. With the help of Spike and Jet, she was now free to do as she wished. They had cleared her of the murder charge and now she was back to chasing bounty heads all over the Sol System again.

She desperately wanted to start singing the blues and jazz again, but didn't know enough people to break back into the business. This bounty was now about to loose her on the streets while she was in her head and. Lyssiah picked up the pace without paying any attention to where she was going. She ignored fellow pedestrians and shoved anyone in her way, out of the way. She ran with careless regard to the people surrounding her in the market place this afternoon.

The perpetrator dipped quickly down an alleyway and Lyssiah tried to stop but instead she slid right by it and into a pedestrian. They both toppled over in the street. After a bit of confusion by both parties, Lyssiah looked down at who she had knocked over.

He was a handsome thin man in a black suit who she vaguely remembered. He was slim but had built up all the muscles in his body as much as possible. He was tall with white and silver streaked hair; his eyes matched the color of his gray highlights. They were cold from a long life filled with desire with no passion. She looked down at him, finally realizing who this man was, and could barely speak.

"Can you please get off me?" He spoke and she shivered. She knew who this man was. But he was supposed to be dead.

"Um, Oh! I'm so sorry Vicious…" She said his name without even realizing it. "I'm sorry." She blustered but still didn't move off of him.

Slowly he placed his hands on her shoulders and stood her up vigilantly. They both brushed the dirt from the mars streets off themselves. Now she had no words to say. She couldn't find one damn thing to say.

"Are you alright?" Vicious spoke, quietly and calmly.

"Yeah, I think so." Lyssiah shook as she stood there talking to a dead man. She tried to find the right words to use to ask him what had happened "Aren't you supposed to be…um, how do I to put this?"

"Dead."

"YES!" Lyssiah realized she was too excited over that word. "Yes, you're dead, well no you're alive but last I heard you were six feet under. What happened to you and Spike?"

"That's another story for another day." Vicious felt his chest pound. His hands became sweaty and he couldn't find anything to say to this gorgeous woman. He was completely dumbfounded by her beauty. "Give me your name, I'm sorry but I can't seem to remember who you are. My mind hasn't been the same since then."

Lyssiah stood stunned. She was known all over mars for hunting bounties and singing the blues. She still couldn't walk down the street in old town or by her condo without being asked for an autograph. "Lyssiah, Lyssiah McCarty. But my last name used to be Stormwhisper. I was married during most of my career."

"Ah." Vicious said and put a hand on her elbow. He felt her shiver again. "I remember you now. I have a couple of your albums I would like you to sign." He paused for a long moment, trying to figure out how to ask what he desperately wanted to ask her. "Are you free this evening?"

"What?"

"Are you free for diner this evening? I would like to have you sign your work that I have. It may become priceless one day. You were a very wonderful and good singer."

"I still am a very good and wonderful singer!" Lyssiah quickly became defensive. She knew what he really wanted from her, her body. The last time she did that, she fell in love and ended up with another dead lover. "I'm sorry; no I'm very busy tonight."

"With what?" He bantered back with her, trying to smile.

"I don't know. I'm sure I'll find something to keep me occupied."

Vicious huffed out a breath in frustration. She started walking away and he began walking beside her, keeping pace with her quick steps easily. Her long sexy legs were no match for how much taller he was than her.

"Are you following me?" She asked, somewhat perturbed.

"Yes." He laughed this time. Lyssiah was shocked that she didn't find it annoying or evil in any way. "I figure if I follow you around long enough I can break you down and get you to come to diner."

"Huh. Highly Unlikely." Lyssiah stopped dead in the middle of the crowd, nearly causing Vicious to topple over her. "Let me ask you a question, and if you answer it correctly, I might, MIGHT, go out to diner with you."

"Ok, shoot."

Lyssiah already knew the answer to this question before she even had the time to think of it. "Have you ever fallen in love with someone you shouldn't have fallen in love with?"

"Yes."

Lyssiah and Vicious stood there, stopped dead in the middle of the crowd, just starring at each other. The song by Charles and Eddie from her favorite movie popped into mind. She couldn't figure out why, but suddenly it felt she was in her favorite movie of all time. She wanted to stay right there with him, she didn't want to run away, like usual. She wasn't scared of him, she didn't shiver or shudder. Vicious finally interrupted the comfortable silence.

"So does that mean we have a date?"

"No." Lyssiah said and began to walk away. "I'm sorry. Even though you answered correctly I just can't do it. I just can't do it again."

"You loved Spike didn't you?"

Once again she stopped dead, this time in the street. She couldn't move. She couldn't even turn to face him. Suddenly silent tears began to run down her face and drip from her chin.

"It's not just Spike. It's not just Cassius. It's you. I don't want to get involved with someone that could die at any moment. I'm not into the whole death thing. It's dirty and low down and it cheats the nicest people out of great things."

Vicious shivered from head to toe from what she had said. He understood, but couldn't comprehend how she wouldn't give him a chance. "I'm not with the syndicate anymore. I run my own businesses. I no longer have anybody gunning me down at a moments notice. And there is something else…"

"What else could there be?"

"Spike was in love with Julia, just as I was. And she loved him. She left me for him and I still felt the sting of rejection. I am human after all, somewhere underneath this skin."

Lyssiah broke down and started crying. Before she collapsed to the ground from the emotional pain, Vicious quickly wrapped his arms around her and held her close, trying to calm her. He stroked her hair and shushed into her ear. He guessed she had gone through this type of pain too much to reclaim her sanity quite yet. But maybe this happened to people who loved so deeply and passionately. Maybe this is why Spike and Julia did what they had done. Maybe this was why Lyssiah wouldn't even take a chance with anyone anymore. Maybe this was what it meant to be human.

"Come now." He calmly whispered into her ear. "Let's get out of the middle of the street. Were going to be hit by a car and I just may die again." As soon as Vicious said it, he knew he shouldn't have.

"Why the fuck would you say something like that after what I just told you?" She snapped at him. "Why in the world would you want to make this worse?"

He heard a car's horn honk behind them, maybe inches away from Lyssiah's legs. Without hesitation, Vicious picked her up, spun around and placed her on the curb. He looked into her violet eyes and saw everything he could look for in a woman. His Reasoning and brain told him it was fake, it told him that love was fake, but he couldn't stop his heart rate from accelerating every time he touched her skin.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean it like that. It was better in my mind." Vicious chuckled a little and tenderly moved his thumb over one of her tears. "Anyway, will you please let me take you out tonight? You look like you could use some alcohol. And if you don't like it, I will take you home and you never have to see me again."

Lyssiah sighed and wiped the rest of the tears from her eyes. She looked at him and then looked at her toes. She didn't know what to do. Inside of her was an emotional storm and she couldn't make heads or tails of it. It was too confusing, but the offer was one she could get out of afterward. One date and that would be the end.

"Fine, I'll do it. Pick me up at eight, promptly. Hopefully I should be ready by then. You make the plan. I want to see how creative you can be." She tried to smile, but the pain was still written all over her face.

"Alright, thanks you Lyssiah…" Vicious kissed her cheek. He wrote down her address for his chauffeur and then went on about the rest of his day.

Lyssiah stood there for a moment, shocked. She had no idea what she should do. Vicious used to be a professional killer and liar. She remembered how he used to bribe the other officers at the local ISSP office. She remembered how he sliced and diced someone right in front of her. The blood stained had her face for a day or two.

She sat on the curb, not being able to gather herself together and go on with her usual life. She sat there on the dirty murky street staring at her shoes. She had also found out that Spike had lied to her, and had been lying to her for a long time…


	3. Chapter 2

Lyssiah stood back up and marched back to her apartment to take a long bath. She was pissed. Spike had been lying to her for an entire year. He had been telling her that she was the only one, then he up and dies. He didn't even have the balls to tell her the truth.

She thought about this the whole way home and while she drew her bath. She got into the tub, took a long deep breath and dunked her head under the water. It was warm and silent. She could clear her mind and let go of her anger. She thought of other things, what make up to do, what to wear, and what the hell was going on.

Lyssiah thought to herself under the water, _how in the world did Vicious know about her and Spike? Who the fuck was Julia? Was this woman still alive, and if she was, why wasn't Vicious going after her instead of me?_

Lyssiah thought and thought until she felt a migraine taking over her brain. She came up from the water, dried her hands and lit up a joint. She didn't want to think anymore and the best way to do that was to numb her brain. She inhaled the thick smoke deeply and sighed it out slowly.

She thought about Vicious now. She wondered what he had changed, if he had changed at all. He did say he left the syndicate. The Red Dragon syndicate disbanded after they thought all their leaders had died, Vicious included. There was nobody left to run it, so it just shut down. Maybe he was telling the truth, but he could be lying about other things.

Lyssiah couldn't trust anybody any more especially now that she knew Spike had been lying to her for some time. Anybody in the Red dragon syndicate to her was a liar and a murderer. How was she supposed to trust any of them?

But on the other side, she was a killer too. Well, that fact just made her a hypocrite for taking the murderer thing so seriously. She had killed a few bounties in her time, yet not on purpose. She groaned and took another long pull off the joint. She looked over at the clock, noticing she had little time left to get ready for her date.

She got out of the tub and laid out her outfit while she dried off. While drying her hair she let the sound of the hair dryer drown out her persistent brain. Her mind kept telling her that this was wrong, it was a bad idea. But her heart on the other hand thought it was worth one last shot, and if this wasn't it, she would be done.

It had been at least three years since she had last been with a man. The way Vicious touched her Earlier today sent the good kind of chills down her spine. She had longed to share her bed with a warm body again. She just couldn't stop hoping that Vicious was worth it.

She had already been married once, and that ended badly. Then she was with Spike, but not really. He had just used her to keep away the loneliness while thinking of this woman, Julia. She grew angry again but quickly forgot about it. Her doorbell rang and shocked her out of getting ready. She yelled at the door and then went back to putting on her make-up. She finished and went to answer the entry.

Back at Vicious' condominium;

Vicious was sweating bullets trying to think of something to wear tonight. He hadn't been out with a woman in a number of years so he wanted to look his absolute best. He quickly remembered why he didn't have time for women.

The syndicate used to keep him so busy; he never had any time to replace Julia, or even forget about her. He looked back and felt like he had wasted so much of his life with the Red Dragons. He didn't have time to do anything else. Hell, he didn't know how to do anything else. Hence this is how his businesses capitol and gratuities were spent. He continued to throw suit after suit out of his closet. His butler and gray haired old friend Himuro quietly came into the room and was baffled at the sight.

"Sir…" he questioned. "What is this? What has got you this frustrated?"

"I have a diner I have to go to and I need something very pleasant to wear. I can't find anything and I can't figure out what I should do with her. I have diner planned out but after that, I have no clue."

Himuro already picked up the phone and started dialing different numbers for information. This was mars and it was a Friday night, something had to be available. Finally he found a Jazz club that had a live band performing that night. He told Vicious about the plan and then went to the closet.

"Would you like some help sir?"

Vicious stepped aside and laughed. "You know me best, old man. Make me look good." Patting his friend on the shoulder Vicious sat down until Himuro found something appropriate.

"How about this one sir? Do you think it would fit the occasion?" Himuro held up brilliant silver with black pinstripe's suit. It was just the thing he needed and Vicious didn't even know he owned a suit like this.

"Yes, that will do perfectly!" While he changed and got prepared for tonight, he bantered on with Himuro for some time. Finally the one question Vicious was too nervous to answer came up.

"So is all this for a girl?"

Vicious coughed with some shock, but carried on calmly. "No, she is a woman. I am taking her out for diner and I'm sure that's it."

"Then why are you going?"

"I beg your Pardon?"

"Well," Himuro stated and placed a hand on his chin. "If she is only going to go out with you this one time, why are you fretting about your clothes, how you look and what to do? If she is only going to do this once, why don't you just blow her off? It's just one date. She isn't worth it, right?"

Vicious stood silent, not moving a single muscle thinking, trying to decide what he was going to do. Why was she worth it? Did he just want her to sign the records and move on? Or did he want to impress her so she would see him again? He felt his heart pound and it made him think twice. Was Lyssiah worth doing what he had done with Julia? He didn't want to be hurt again, but it felt like he was missing a very important piece in his life.

"I'm not sure, but I am willing to give it a try to see what happens. You can't plan the future. And I want her to sign her records" Vicious sighed a shaky breath and came out from behind the partition. "So, how do I look?"

Himuro chuckled "Like a million dollars sir. Shall I escort you downstairs?"

Vicious nodded and headed for the door out of his bedroom. The two talked back and forth. It was mostly Himuro asking about Vicious new quest, Miss Lyssiah. He told Himuro that she still looked just like her covers and her voice was even sexier in person. They walked and chatted all the way down to the street where Vicious' chauffeur was waiting on him, door already open for his boss. Vicious stepped into his car and nodded again to his friend. Smiling just before he climbed all the way into the luxurious automobile, Vicious asked his friend and butler for one last favor...

"Will you please take care of the mess in my room before I return Himuro? You know, just in case the evening goes better than I had planned?"

"Yes sir, no problem." Himuro smirked. "Have a good night." with that Vicious slid the rest of the way into the car and was gone with a flash.

Vicious sat in the backseat of the car in silence staring out the window into the dark night. It was raining; it always seemed to rain on mars. It had always been a very dark and moody place to live. Vicious pondered if someone wasn't the right kind of person, you couldn't survive the way it was on mars.

It was like something out of a noir novel. All the buildings were dark and gray. They were tall and seemed to loom ominously over the city.

After reaching just the other side of the city, the car stopped outside a fairly nice condominium. It was as dark and bleak as the rest of the city, but there was something clean about it. It seemed more organized and well put together. Maybe it was the architects doing that made it seem to fit in and be out of place at the same time.

Vicious read the number and went up to the door. He felt like he had just eaten twenty pounds of steak. His heart felt like it was having a heart attack and stopping at the same time. His stomach was doing back flips and he could swear his hands were soaked to the bone. Balling up his fist, he first knocked lightly on the door. After counting to fifty with no answer, this time He knocked a little harder. He heard a voice lilt through the door,

_Good._ He thought. _She didn't give me a bad address._

After about fifteen minutes of waiting, wile Vicious was looking at his watch, Lyssiah opened the door. She was wearing this deep scarlet dress that had a plunge in the neckline, tied behind her neck, split up to her thigh, but touched the floor in the back. It looked like it was layered around her, and then formed to fit her tight upper body. Her long black hair was wavy from root to ends and its style complimented the dress perfectly. Her violet eyes had shades of green on the lids, making the iris sparkle in the light. Her full lips matched the red of her dress. He looked at her from head to toe and then back again.

"Whoa." Was all Vicious could mutter.

"That's what I was going for." And then she smiled.

Vicious could feel his groin twitching with excitement at the sight of her. He turned to his side and offered her his elbow. Lyssiah looked at him strangely for a moment, but then wrapped her arm around his. Vicious smiled and began to escort her to the car.

"So," She asked as they reached the elevator, smiling at him sweetly. "what are we doing tonight?"

"You'll know as soon as it happens." He smirked back at her.

"Smart ass."

They both laughed and then looked at each other in awkward silence. Lyssiah bit her lip and Vicious refrained from groaning in passionate agony. His face must have given it away because Lyssiah blushed and turned away. He pulled her elbow, causing her to have to lean against him. She blushed an even deeper shade of red and Vicious was proud of himself.

Vicious knew For a few moments she found him attractive, and that was a good start. The doors to the elevators opened to the entry of her complex. They both stepped out, keeping pace with one another.

Lyssiah waved to her door man and sarcastically said, "If I'm not home by morning, call the ISSP!"

The door man laughed but Vicious didn't. He had a cold and stoic look on his face, unlike the facial expression he had in the elevator. She looked at him for a moment and didn't realize his chauffeur was holding the door for her. The chauffeur coughed but Lyssiah just looked at Vicious.

"Did that bother you?"

"Yes."

"he hasn't seen me go out in three years. It was a joke."

"Oh, right. Well shall we?" And he waved her into the car.

"Yeah, let's get gone."

They both chuckled a little bit and drove off into the night. They drank whiskey and coke in the backseat until they reached the restaurant. It was a Thai place call the lemon leaf deep in the city. Lyssiah figured that Vicious paid the chauffeur extra to take more time to get to the place. She felt a little tipsy, more than she liked to be. The line outside wrapped around the entire building.

"is that where were going?" Lyssiah poked her first finger at the window.

"yes." Vicious replied.

"You're a man of few words aren't you?"

"Yes."

She laughed and slowly stepped out of the car. She didn't realize how much she had to drink and nearly fell. Vicious grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her up as he stepped out of the car. He laughed heartily, and it was the first time in years he had felt this good.

"You can't hold your drink, can you?" He smiled and pulled her closer to him.

Lyssiah blushed a deep shade of crimson and let him hold her upright. "I don't think I am capable of walking in without your help. How awful is that?"

"No, it's not bad. It just means you'll order less drinks." Vicious smiled and wrapped an arm around her. "Here, that should be easier."

He pulled her in close to his body and began to walk to the front of the restaurant. She smiled sweetly at him and wrapped her arm across his chest. It looked as if they were deeply in love, but they were honestly drunk. Lyssiah began to giggle at the thought.

"What is it?" Vicious looked down at her, smiling just as drunkenly.

"Oh nothing. I just find this slightly amusing."

"As do I. I can't wait to see their reactions. The employee's here have never seen me with a woman, let alone one as beautiful and affectionate as you."

"Really?" Lyssiah smirked as another dirty thought crossed her mind.

"What is it now?"

"ask me that one again later."


	4. Chapter 3

She put her hand on his face and pulled his lips down to meet hers. When Lyssiah's lips touched Vicious' a fire exploded from deep within them.

Vicious nodded and walked through the huge line of people to the Hostess. Some people sneered ad said nasty things about the rich jerks that were cutting them in line. Some people recognized Lyssiah for her singing. Some recognized Vicious for his business connections, but nobody even said his name. The crowd just talked about Him, about how He had made his money. No one ever said his name, except the hostess.

The young pretty girl nodded and escorted the couple to a lovely table. It was next to a Kio pond built right into the base of small a waterfall. They had lit candles around the water fall and one on the table. The table sat on the floor right next to the waterfall, with cushions around it as seats. You could even lean against the edge of the falls and touch the giant goldfish. It was the most romantic table in the whole place. Lyssiah gasped when she first saw the set up. Her eyes went wide and she stood up straight, stopping right before they reached the table.

Vicious was brought to a halt by her. Looking back at the expression on her face, he didn't mind pausing for a moment. From what he could tell she was impressed, but he wanted her to feel swept away. He wanted her to be speechless with awe at his expression for her. Finally after the hostess calling them for a third time, Vicious pulled Lyssiah toward the table. She followed, still looking slightly stunned.

"Whoa." Lyssiah whispered as she leisurely sat down in her seat.

"That's what I was going for."

"Vicious," she whispered even softer. "This is gorgeous, and peaceful, and…romantic."

Vicious smiled and ordered more jack and coke for the two of them. He figured they had already gone this far, he wanted all of Lyssiah's the guards down, not just one. He thought if he could make her see who he was now, he could be happy. He also wanted to help Lyssiah forget about Spike and her low down ex-husband, maybe then she would be happy too.

The waiter returned with their drinks and they placed their respective orders. Lyssiah smiled and calmly, drunkenly waited for Vicious to speak. She felt comfortable just sitting in silence. That's when it struck her.

"Don't you hate that?"

"What do I hate?" Vicious spoke correctly, all the time.

Lyssiah laughed at his perfect language and continued. "It was a comfortable silence. It's a rare thing that two people can sit down, not talk to each other and feel completely at ease. Why do we feel it's necessary to talk about bullshit in order to fill the silence?"

Vicious laughed and sat quietly for a moment before returning to the conversation. "Well then, I guess I will take that as a compliment. We can sit and not say a word and you are at ease, as you put it. I have always found silence to be the best option unless something needs to be said. Some people think you're really deep when you don't talk a lot."

"Is that how you have gotten by all these years? Just by not talking nobody suspects you of anything?"

"You would be surprised with how much you can get away with if you just don't say anything."

Another silence fell over the table. Lyssiah sipped at her drink and Vicious watched her smiling and waiting for what would come next. She smiled back and then used her glass to hide her facial expression. She finally stopped being scared and asked a question Vicious never thought he would hear.

"Is that how you could have killed all those people? Not saying a word helped out hide out in the syndicate all those years until you found the right moment to strike them down? Is that how you got to be so big within the syndicate, by not talking to anybody except your elders and the van?"

"Lyssiah, that was three years ago, and nobody won. They wanted Spike to run the syndicate, and not me…"

She cut him off swiftly. "They wanted Spike to run it because you're a cold blooded killer? You're a natural born killer, so to say."

"That's not me. Not anymore. After loosing to Spike, I saw it was all over a woman that loved him and not me. That was between me and Spike. In the syndicate, I was just power hungry. I wanted MORE; I wanted to be in charge, not Spike. Spike had run away and I was rightfully next to run the Red Dragons, but everybody expected Spike to return. I never got my fair chance. I did what I considered to be right, now I know I was so wrong."

Vicious paused and took a long pull from the whiskey and coke. Lyssiah turned red, but Vicious knew she wasn't embarrassed or flattered. She was slightly angry because the Red Dragon syndicate was responsible for the death of her ex-husband.

She did love Cassius Stormwhisper, her husband, but he flushed all her hard earned singing and ISSP money down the toilet in gambling debts with the red Dragon's. He had to pay by their standards; Cassius and Lyssiah ended up working for the Red Dragon's within the ISSP, but couldn't come close to paying off the debt. Soon they took everything of value and left him for dead in an alleyway somewhere. Lyssiah wasn't home when they came calling. Vicious didn't make the order, the Van did, but he didn't stop them either.

"Do you think I sent for Cass?"

"Did you?" She snapped back.

"No, I didn't. It was the order of the Van. I had nothing to do with it."

"But you didn't try to stop them either. You didn't say a word."

I had only known you for a heart beat. I didn't know you and Cassius. Even if I did, back then I was a cold blooded killer, for a living. I couldn't say anything. I was trained to never ask questions or QUESTION the will of the Van. Spike was the same way…"

Lyssiah turned her head away fast. She knew he had a point. She had loved Spike for who he was a cold blooded killer for hire. He was a bodyguard for the syndicate and a bounty Hunter just like she was. A space cowboy, looking for the last criminal the cops didn't bother to catch. She in turn took a long pull form her whiskey and coke and then slammed the glass down on the table.

"Well, you're right." Lyssiah sighed and let go of all her hatred toward Vicious, if there was any there anymore. She lit up a cigarette and exhaled the last bit of her anger over the past out. There wasn't any reason to be mad anymore. The syndicate had disbanded. Cassius was dead. Spike was dead. Lyssiah was free from all of it. "You're very right. It's all over finally."

Vicious laughed for a second. "I'm sure that would have been the last thing Spike said. I said it too. It is finally all over. We can all live our lives as we wish now. We can do whatever we want. I built my own empire to run and do as I see fit. No one is above me, giving me orders, or telling me how to run my business."

"Yeah, nobody is telling me what to do or how to do it anymore." Lyssiah laughed and held up her glass for a refill.

The rest of the night went off without any more talk of murdering or crime. The conversation was filled with pleasantries of movies, music and books; they shared most of the same likes and dislikes. That night they both found out that even though they had been different people for a long time, they had a lot more in common than they thought.

Lyssiah felt like Vicious was another version of Spike, a new improved version with lighter hair and matching eyes. Spike and Vicious had the same taste in everything and Lyssiah figured that's why she liked him so much. He was Spike's best friend at one point in time.

Lyssiah and Julia though, were complete mirror opposites. Lyssiah with her dark hair and eyes, Julia being blond with blue eyes, they even mirrored each other in the taste and opinions' department. Everything about the two women that Vicious wanted was different, but the same. Both women were kind, thoughtful, intelligent, witty, a good sense of humor and beautiful. That was the only thing Julia and Lyssiah shared, other than Spike.

Vicious scowled at the thought of Spike lying to Lyssiah just to have her to himself. What a terrible thing to do to a woman already hurt and emotional. To lie to her and tell her you love her, when you really love a dead woman. Lyssiah had said something and his head immediately perked up.

"I'm sorry I was lost in thought. What did you say?"

"I asked if you wanted to get some coffee. They are about to kick us out and close up shop. If you don't want to get coffee then maybe we could go to a late movie?"

Vicious smiled and stood up. "I have an idea. Come." He held out his hand for her and she took it and gracefully stood up.

Lyssiah stood up and before Vicious could move she wrapped her arm around him. She pulled him close to her and he looked at her curiously.

"What is it now?" He asked her out of reaction.

"Perfect timing, this is what now."


	5. Chapter 4

A passion Vicious had thought to be long since dead arose when she kissed him. Her soft tongue gently caressing his made him remember that life was worth living. Her silky full lips pressed to his made him realize that if you could have this from a sexy woman everyday, it was worth fight death himself.

Lyssiah felt her infatuation with Vicious erupt as he wrapped his arms around her and tried to pull her into him. He felt so strong and tough as he held her to his chest, crushing her breasts against him. He seized her like he had a deep need that her simple kiss was fulfilling. Her hand drifted up his back and into his long silver hair. The other hand gently held his face by the jaw line above hers. She felt the icy walls she had build around her protected heart melt away with the heat of the kiss.

A cough came from behind them and they both broke the kiss, they turned while still holding each other to find out who had interrupted them. The mater D was standing with their bill, smiling to Vicious. He gave Lyssiah a squeeze and then reluctantly let her go to sign the check. Every employee, even the impatient Mater D, was smiling at Vicious and Lyssiah as they left the restaurant.

Vicious smiled back at all of them, and Lyssiah just couldn't help herself, she even giggled a few times on the way out the door. She hadn't been kissed with that kind of inferno and fervor in a very long time. She was lighted headed from the drinks and the passionate make-out session. Vicious held her up on the way to the car. He smiled and knew exactly what he had to do next.

Lyssiah had a thing for men in uniforms. She liked any kind of uniform, business suits, and ISSP rigs, anything that involved clothing that wasn't casual wear. He knew that if he could get her back to his room, the power of it all would set her ablaze. The car drove through a place he knew he could get good coffee at this hour. Lyssiah loved every minute. The coffee and the alcohol mixed well with her, she didn't fall asleep, but wasn't so drunk she was intolerable.

Soon they pulled up in front of Vicious' office; the tall silver building reflected the gray rain clouds back down onto them. It was so tall Lyssiah nearly broke her neck looking up as she got out of the car. Vicious held her hand in his and escorted her through the entrance doors. She oohed and ahed as he took her floor after floor until they reached the penthouse.

His private penthouse had large dark oak wood doors, etched with silver and gorgeous silver handles to open them. Lyssiah gasped again at the beauty of the interior. The rooms were large and open, the kitchen and the living room were almost one room altogether. The living room had a gigantic flat panel TV with a big black leather love seat in front of it. The kitchen counters were all black granite counters, again with silver lining. The wood furniture, bookshelves and cabinets was mostly the themed dark oak with some silver, just like the doors.

The bedroom and the board room were one room right next to the other. The bedroom was before the meeting room. In the bedroom by one wall was an enormous wooden desk, etched in silver, with a huge leather computer chair in front of it. The bed was a California king sized mattress and bedspring with the matching dark oak and silver lining. Everything matched everything else in the most tasteful and classy way. Black and silver.

Lyssiah was blissful with the style of the whole living space. It was large, but minimal. It was dark, but attractive. She liked every stitch of furniture and every inch of wood. It was splendid and uncomplicated just like the man that lived in it. She turned and looked back at Vicious, watching her. He smiled delighted by her reaction to his living space. It may share his office with it, but there was a reason for that.

"So," Lyssiah asked, "Why is your board room in your bedroom?" She finally brought up the nerve to ask him the question that had been pestering her since she walked into his private rooms.

"It's a very simple reason. When I do find someone I want to be with for the rest of my life, I want her to be near me at all times. I am a rich business man that will have a beautiful wife one day and she may be in danger all the time. I am not willing to loose another woman whom I love." Vicious paused and sighed. "I'm not willing to risk another life. I don't want another life taken on my behalf. I have already spilt enough blood to satisfy the devil. I am done with his dirty work."

Lyssiah looked deeply at him. It was a look Vicious didn't recognize. He studied her face as she started to walk to him. A hand of hers reached out for his cheek, he shifted from her touch. He continued to watch her come extremely close to him; he began to back away out of apprehension. She swiftly enclosed him in her arms before he could get away. She pulled him close enough to crush her breasts against his stomach and chest. One hand went to his cheek and Vicious finally figured out what she was trying to do.

Vicious tilted his head and feverishly kissed her. Lyssiah's hand went from his cheek to deep into his long silver hair. She moaned softly enjoying the kiss; He groaned as he picked her up and pushed her into the wall. Her fingers grew lines into his scalp. Her legs wrapped around him carelessly, one after another. Her mind may have been telling her no, her body was replying to him with yes, yes, yes! Lyssiah realized what she was about to do and froze in place. Her hands stopped frisking his lengthy locks. She gasped for air and swiftly broke the kiss. Her face was flushed with panic as she pushes him away from her.

"No!" Lyssiah exclaimed. "No, no, no! I can't do this again!!!"

Vicious tried to grab a hold of her but she twisted and turned right out of his grip. As soon as his fingers wrapped around her arm, she jerked out of his gripped and dashed for the door. She flung it open and sprinted for the elevator. Vicious was stunned but gave chase after a moment. Lyssiah stood shaking, waiting for the crane. He strolled casually toward her, but as soon as he could reach out and touch her, the door's flung open and she leaped inside.

With a press of a button, Lyssiah was as safe as she could be behind two metal doors. She started to hyper ventilate in the closed space. She felt the hot stream of tears begin to rolling down her face. She had no idea what to do except run, but inside she didn't want to. Everything about the kiss had been so right, felt so right. She didn't know if running away was the right choice, but she had never tried it before. Every time she had stayed, she had been burned by her lover. She felt she had a fighting chance to get out without falling into bed, or in love with Vicious.

As soon as the doors opened, it was clear open hallway. Nobody had been able to beat her down to the main level. She sprinted out to reach the handle of the door. Lyssiah thought this was her only chance to escape without falling victim to another man. Her heartbeat was in panic mode. Her adrenaline level was through the roof, but her conscience made her stand there for a moment before opening the door, giving her freedom again.

"Lyssiah!" When her finger tips rested on the cold metal of the handle to the way out, she froze. It was Vicious' voice calling her from the utmost level of the building. More tears spilled down her face. Something inside her was begging her to stay, but something else was telling her to run. She was confused as ever. She needed time and her own space to think about everything that had happened. She needed to think about what was best for her.

Without hesitation, she swung the door open and hailed a cab. The cabbie was swift and skillful; Lyssiah and the cab were gone in a second's time. The yellow cab was a streak in the night as Vicious finally reached the main level of his building.

"Damn!" Vicious swore. "Damn, damn, damn! Vicious looked at Himuro despondently. "What am I going to do?"

"Well Sir, you could call her, or send her flowers." Himuro laughed softly.

Vicious turned and began to walk back inside. "What's so damn funny? That was awful. I had her right there in my arms. I almost had her and Boom! She runs out on me."

"Maybe you should do some research on her and that would explain why she acted the way she did." Himuro put a hand on Vicious' shoulder.

He shrugged the kind hand off. "I know her. Her husband cheated on her and sent her record money on his own gambling debts. He sold her to us. He sold her to the red dragons to pay off his debt. She was my driver after me and Spike…" He paused, thinking of old times. "She was my driver and ISSP insider after Spike and Julia left."

Himuro had no clue what to say to him next. He shook his head and followed Vicious back up into his meeting and bedroom.


End file.
